warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Rift Stalkers
The Rift Stalkers is a Loyalist Space Marine Chapter comprised entirely of Primaris Space Marines, created from the rare lineage of the Raven Guard and raised during the Ultima Founding of ca. 999.M41. The Rift Stalkers is a fleet-based Chapter, and its task is to patrol the Cicatrix Maledictum, as many foul abominations emerge out of that great rent in reality. In addition to slaying the Emperor's enemies, the Rift Stalkers diligently seek a method of reconnecting with the hundreds of thousands of worlds cut off from Terra in the galactic north of the Imperium Nihilus. Chapter History Battle-Brother Donatello, Rift Stalkers 2nd Company, 3rd Squad (battleline)]] Notable Campaigns *'Triumphant Return (Unknown Date.M42)' - After seven Terran years of brutal warfare, and thanks partly to the arrival of several companies of the Rift Stalkers Chapter, the forces of the Imperium finally defeated their Chaos foes in the Bargheist Stars. A grand triumph was held, with parades and martial celebrations spreading glory across a dozen Loyalist worlds. Yet at the celebrations' height, Warboss Grukk Face-rippa appeared at the head of a brand new WAAAGH!. His Greenskins flooded the planets of Tremendix and Aposia before the horrified Imperial defenders could rally their forces, and plunged the beleaguered Bargheist Stars back into bloody war. *'The Fall of the ''Vision of Torment (Unknown Date.M42)' - During a month-long naval engagement within the depths of the Spyral Nebula, several Space Marine boarding parties from the Rift Stalkers Chapter were lost trying to navigate the madness of the immense Thousand Sons flagship ''Vision of Torment in an attempt to disable its enormous crystal Warp-lance. It was only when a Kill-team led by Captain Therrin of the 2nd Company breached the vessel's Void Shields and fought their way through the maze of illusions that guarded its weapons decks that the planet-immolating weapon was finally shattered, allowing the Rift Stalkers' Battle-Barges to close in and destroy the Vision of Torment in a series of devastating broadsides. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Rift Stalkers wear white Mark X Power Armour, the polar opposite of their progenitors who prefer midnight black. The Aquila or Imperialis on the chest is black. Squad specialty is designated by the black marking on the right shoulder pauldron -- battleline, close support, fire support, Veteran or command. The colour of the trim on the right shoulder pauldron indicates company number in accordance with the tenets of the Codex Astartes. The left shoulder pauldron proudly displays the Chapter's iconography -- the same black raven heraldry as the Raven Guard. A black Low Gothic numeral stenciled on the left knee guard indicates squad number. Chapter Badge The Rift Stalkers' Chapter badge is the same stylised black raven centred on a field of white utilised by their parent Chapter. Sources *''Codex Adeptus Astartes - Space Marines'' (8th Edition), pg. 53 *''Codex: Orks'' (8th Edition), pg. 31 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (8th Edition) (Revised Codex), pg. 46 *''Warhammer 40,000: Kill Team - Commanders'', pg. 10 Gallery File:Rift_Stalkers_Primaris.jpg|A Rift Stalkers Primaris Space Marine in Mark X Tacticus Power Armour File:RiftStalkers1.png|Battle-Brother Donatello, Rift Stalkers 2nd Company, 3rd Squad (Battleline) es:Acechantes de la Fisura Category:R Category:Imperium Category:Primaris Space Marines Category:Raven Guard Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Ultima Founding